Hello Again Old Friend
by Tiggercat12
Summary: Steven's age has finally caught up with him. Now it's time to say good bye. But good bye doesn't always last forever.


Many years had gone by since Steven first learned to control his gem. The four had gone on many adventures, some harder than others, and many ended with more than just scrapes or bruises. But everything had always turned out well for the Gems; until today.

Greg had passed several years ago, as had Lars, Sadie, even Connie, and many others that Steven considered his friends. Now the Gems were going through another passing. But this time, they were saying good bye to someone special, more special than anyone before. This time, they were saying good bye to Steven.

The years had finally caught up to him. His gem allowed his life to be longer, but not eternal. The day had finally come where his life was at its end. Now the Gems were gathered around Steven as he lay in his bed, taking his final breaths. Garnet was standing stoic by the bedside, Amethyst was staying as strong as she could, and Pearl had completely broken down; Steven was holding her hand as she sobbed into the blankets on her knees.

Not a word was said for a long while as the Gems surrounded Steven. Amethyst eventually sat at the foot of the bed, back turned and face covered, and tears started to trickle from Garnet's eye as she clutched the head of the bed when Steven's breathing became even shallower than it already was. She was finally breaking down, and the others knew that that meant there was no saving him.

"It's okay, guys," Steven whispered. "We've had a good time. But we knew it couldn't last forever." A soft chuckle escaped him and the Gems all looked at him. He had a sad smile on his face. "It's okay."

"Steven…we don't want to lose you," Pearl gasped out, holding his hand tightly. "We don't…"

Her words caught in her throat and she covered her face. Garnet sighed and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Pearl…we can't do anything. I'm sorry," she said, placing a hand on the crying Gem's shoulder. Amethyst came over and did the same. Then Steven continued talking.

"Pearl, be happy," he said, turning his head to look at her. She raised her head, tears still streaming down. "It's okay, Pearl," Steven told her before coughing. A tortured squeak escaped her and she covered her mouth. The others just waited in silence.

"…Take care of each other, okay?"

They all nodded.

Steven coughed again and looked toward the ceiling. "I guess that's it…" he rasped. "Stay strong. And don't forget me…"

Those were his final words. His hand fell from Pearl's and with a small smile he close his eyes. All were on their knees now as Steven took his last breath. Pearl's sobbing, which had grown fainter, came back full force and were only just muffled behind her hands. Quiet gasps came from Amethyst moments later and Garnet slowly got to her feet, all senses having gone numb.

"Gems…come," she said softly, trying to keep her voice steady. Amethyst glanced up and then stood after she managed to calm herself down a bit, but Pearl refused to move. The purple Gem tried to get her to stand, but Pearl just shook her off.

"Pearl, please," Garnet said with no response. She let out a quiet sigh before grabbing hold of her teammate and forcing her to her feet. Pearl didn't like that one bit. As soon as her leader released her hold she spun around and shoved her away, causing Amethyst to jump back.

"Leave me be!" Pearl snapped, glaring up at Garnet through her tears. She was visibly shaking, her breathing coming in random gasps. The others didn't know how to react for a time, and all just stood, watching each other.

Then they noticed something. All attention turned back to Steven, or more specifically, his gem. It had started glowing, and was getting brighter quite rapidly. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl took a few steps back, unsure of what was happening. Then the light flashed, blinding the three for a few seconds, before finally fading.

Pearl was the first to regain her ability to see, and what she saw, well, she could hardly believe. The others realized what had happened a few seconds later and even Garnet had to gasp.

Steven no longer lay lifeless before them, but in his place stood someone who they hadn't seen in a long time. There, with a smile on her face, stood-

"Rose."

The name was all but whispered as Pearl stared. Amethyst didn't know what to say, and Garnet simply chose to say nothing. What could she say?

Rose looked at all of them then rested her gaze on the sea gem. The look of disbelief was amazing…she would have to explain to everyone what happened, in time.

For now, she just smiled at her friends and opened her arms. Pearl quickly threw off any hesitation she had and practically jumped into Rose's arms, clinging to her for dear life, crying into her shoulder.

"Hello again, old friend," Rose whispered before looking at the others.

Amethyst rubbed her eyes and Garnet just shook her head.

"But…how?" she asked, watching Amethyst run over and join the embrace.

"I will explain later. Come."

Garnet wiped a tear away and smiled. Then, with a small chuckle, she followed the others.


End file.
